Cases 27-35
by MrPurple5106
Summary: SPOILERS: Cole Phelps, not only ran track, but he was also on the swim team, therefore, didn't drown. This story explains further case files he did after he was supposed to die. Keep in mind that all L.A. Noire references and characters are owned by Rockstar. I own nothing! Contains: strong language, drug references, mild sexual themes, and intense violence.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

"Goodbye," he said as he washed away. All of us were convinced he was dead. He saved many lives today. He saved lives for the past four years. He solved crimes and put criminals in their place. Some victims weren't lucky not to be save by this hero, although they saw the rest of his career play out as the man he was. They sat there in agony as their friend, thier lover, their hero drowned to death... or did he? This was our hero. He was all of America's hero, due to his time in WW2. His name was Cole Phelps.


	2. Case File 27: Cold Blood

**Case File #27: Cold Blood**

The group sat in silence, as their friend "died". Time has passed since the incident has passed. They looked for his body. "We couldn't find his body." Herschel Biggs, Phelps's partner during his arson cases, said. "Who's body? Someone died?" Everyone looked over as they saw a silhouette of a man walking towards everyone. "Who the-" Jack Kelso, a DA Investigator, and Cole's "friend", or at least would be in the mere future., but was interrupted by Cole's lover, Elsa Lichtmann, a german woman who sings at a club for a living. "Cole?" Everybody watched in excitment and anxiety. "What's going on here?" Roy Earle, Cole's partner during the vice cases, asked, walking over to the incident with other policemen following his lead. Everyone ignored as the silhouette got closer. Everybody's face, except for Earle, who still didn't know what was going on, lightened up. The figure became clearer and they saw Cole. Elsa cried in joy and ran over to Cole, kissing and suffocating him. He laughed as he walked closer.  
"Who died?" he asked, in confusion, seeing everyone there.  
"We thought you did..." Kelso said.  
"Please, you think a little water's going to hurt me?"  
Kelso shrugged. "Come on," Cole continued. "Let's go home." He started walking back to his wrecked car. Everybody watched him in concern. He acted like nothing happened.

* * *

**NOTE: Cole is in multiple "genre" cases. I came up with the cases and they vary in murder, traffic, and arson. One case is a specialized case that a newspaper company slanders the LAPD about the recent murders cases, so they go investigate (there is a surprising twist in that one)**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Central Police Station  
8:23 A.M.**

"Phelps," James Donnelly, Phelp's captain on the murder cases, said. "You are now available to do any case that any other captain in need of your assisstance. We realize now that you're pretty much capable of doing things on your own now." Cole looked down and took it in. He was quite flattered and satisfied. A man, probably an inturn, walked in and handed Donnelly a slip of paper. He examined the paper. "Although," Donnelly continued. Cole's head shot right back up. "There is a man who requested you. He's a newbie, but he's had experience. He was previously an investigator for the district attorney. Come on in, Jack." Cole's jaw dropped as he saw his "friend" walk into the room.  
"How goes it, Cole?" he asked.  
"Umm... good..." Cole responded, barely able to cough it out.  
"Cat got your tounge?"  
"Okay boys, time to get a move on. The location is 6th, between Wilshire and Vermont. Get to it and do what you do." Donnelly said as Cole and Kelso ran out.

**ON THE WAY**

"So... Kelso... what are you up to?" Cole asked, starting the car.  
"Well, I thought we could start over. You showed true bravery back, saving Ms. Lichtmann." Kelso replied as Cole started to accelerate.  
"Really?" Cole asked, unsure. "I'm sure you must have some kind of a different motive."  
"Nope, that's pretty much it. But, I wasn't so sure I wanted to do this."  
"Well we'll see what's in store for us." Cole said, ending the conversation. This was probably the one chance he could call Jack his friend. He then pulled over. "We're here."

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

**West 6th Street  
8:46 A.M.**

"What's happened?" Cole said, walking over to Malcolm Carruthers, the coroner, with Kelso following his lead.  
"Last night, probably about 2:00, this man here was shot. Strangely no one heard the gunshot. It wasn't reported until this morning by that woman." he said, pointing.  
"Okay, we'll take it from here." Cole replied while Carruthers nodded, walking back over to the body. "Jack, I want you to get what the woman knows out of her. I'll inspect the body."  
"Got it." Kelso replied, walking over to the woman.

Cole walked over to the body. He noticed that the bullet wound was in the stomach, not the heart or head. "He must've bled out. The blood puddle is abnormally big. He obviously screamed for help, I mean, who wouldn't? Nobody heard him. Strange. The coroner said nobody heard the gunshot either. The street must've been really empty to not see a man bleeding to death." Cole said, speaking to himself, then turning his attention to his coat pockets. He found a wallet. He opened it, revealing his identity and a possible murder lead. "Name, Matthew Walter. And this look like a voucher for something going out to a Justin Neider. Seems like he spent over $2000 for something." Cole said, thinking for a bit. "Or maybe he OWES someone." He took a look anywhere else on the body. One of Matthew's wrists. It was all torn up. "Looks like someone stole a watch off of him or something. Possibly the murderer? Or maybe even a passerby who gets their kicks from stealing from the defenseless... or the dead." Cole said, taking his attention from the body to the alleyway. He looked in the trash cans. Nothing was found, although, he did see what looked like the butt of a gun under some trash bags. "Seriously, these lowlifes are making too easy for us." Cole said, picking up the gun. There was a piece of paper wrapped around it. It read 'Good Luck.' "Good luck. Hmm." Cole said, taking off the paper. "Serial number D12299, and a .38." Cole said writing it down.

"What've you got, Kelso?" Cole asked.  
"The woman's name is Sydney Bainbridge. She knows the victim. His name is Matthew Walter and they were lovers back in high school. She's not married now, but then, she does remember one person who was jealous of the two. His name was Reece Brabant. He probably knows Matthew, as well." Kelso said.  
"Do we have an address?" Cole asked.  
"No."  
"Very well, I'll get dispatch. Go back to the woman and see if the name Justin Nieder means anything to her."  
"Alright." Cole walked to the telephone and Kelso walked back to the woman.

Cole dialed the number. "Operator, give me dispatch."  
"One moment..." the operator said. Cole had to wait a little, as always, before he spoke again.  
"Phelps. Badge 1-2-4-7."  
"How can I help, detective?"  
"I need an address for Reece Brabant."  
"Just a moment... Reece Brabant, 1375 North, Bronson Avenue."  
"Thank you. I also need the closest gun shop from 6th Street, between Wilshire and Vermont."  
"Hold on... Central Guns, located on 367 South Central Avenue."  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime, detective." Cole hung up and walked back over to Kelso.

"Well?" Cole asked.  
"Justin was Sydney's coworker back in '39. She hasn't talked to him in years. In fact, she hasn't heard the name until I mentioned it just now." Kelso replied.  
"Any address?"  
"I figured you'd say that. 1419 Westwood Boulevard."  
"Okay, let's be on our way."  
"Got it."

**ON THE WAY**

"So, where too, Cole?" Jack asked.  
"I think our first destination is at Central Guns, on 367 South Central Avenue." Cole said, starting the car and stepping on the pedal. "I barely know anything about you."  
"Well you know well enough."  
"I guess." Everything went silently except for the running car. "What's your relationship with Elsa?"  
"Ms. Lichtmann? She's pretty. Why?"  
Cole shot a glare at Kelso. "No reason."  
Kelso looked at Cole suspiciously. "Okay..."  
The silence started again and didn't stop until Cole and Jack arrived.

**CENTRAL GUNS**

**367 South Central Avenue  
10:09 A.M.**

Cole and Jack got out of the car and entered Central Guns, and was almost immediatly greeted by the man behind the counter.  
"Hello, officers! Whatdaya need?"  
Cole is the one that spoke up. "LAPD. A man was shot last night and the murder weapon was purchased here. It's a .38 with the serial number D12299. May I see your records?"  
"Yes." The man said with a shaky voice. He took out the record book and slid it to Phelps.

Cole opened the book and looked thoruoghly through it. He found the serial number he was looking for. "We're looking for a Jesse Neider."  
Kelso decided to speak up. "Hey, isn't that the same last name as Justin? Do you think they're brothers?"  
"It's a possibility. He has the same adress as Justin, too. 1419 Westwood Boulevard."  
"Are we going there next?"  
"I don't know, we still have to check on Reece. Although, Jesse and Reece might know each other, no to mention Justin. We should stop by the Nieder residence first."  
"Got it, let's go."  
Cole handed back the book. "Thank you, sir."  
"Anytime, detectives." The man said as Cole and Jack walked out and got back in the car. Jack, on the way out, noticed that the man was sweated, although he wasn't when they first walked in.

**ON THE WAY**

"The guy back there sounded like he knew something, right Cole?" Kelso asked.  
"Nah, I can't always jump right to conclusions. He didn't run or anything, so we have no reason to do anything at all." Cole said.  
"Yeah, but didn't you hear his voice cracking?"  
"I have no reason to do anything."  
"Alright, Cole, but I'm telling you, that guy was up to something."  
"Okay! Okay! We're here!"

**NEIDER RESIDENCE**

**1419 WestWood Boulevard  
10:32 A.M.**

Cole and Jack got out of the car. "Kelso, ready your weapon." Cole said, rising his to his head. Jack immediatly followed. They got to the door. Cole banged on it yelling, "LAPD! OPEN UP!" There was no answer. Cole and Jack looked at each other and nodded. Jack kicked open the door, revealing a nice, clean, and organized house. "Hm, that's a first." Cole said. Cole and Jack entered the house and looked around. "Let's spit up." Kelso whispered. Cole nodded.

Cole opened a door in a hallway because he heard voices giggling. It was a bedroom and in the center was a shaking bed and a groaning woman. The people heard the door open and looked up. "Shit!"  
"LAPD, uh, sorry... but, uh..." Cole said. "I wanted to ask you a couple questions involving the murder of Matthew Walter." Both the woman and man gasped. "Oh my god." The man said. "Honey, get dressed."

Cole got the couple to sit down. "Excuse me just a second." he said. Cole went to Kelso. "Did you find anything?"  
"I found tons of things. Here's a note from Matthew to a woman named Ciana." Kelso said.  
"That must be the woman that was with Jesse."  
"Anyway, it's saying that, even though they're like best friends, Matthew if afraid to tell Justin that he doesn't have the money he borrowed yet because of his temper. Apparently, Justin's really violent."  
"What did Matthew use the money for?"  
"To buy a necklace for Ms. Bainbridge, the woman who reported the murder."  
"Interesting, anything else?"  
"I looked for this necklace and it was missing. Ms. Bainbridge wasn't wearing it when I talked to her. She couldn't have made any contact with Matthew at all. Either that, or she was clever, or he never had the chance to give it to her. The idea of him buying something special for her for no reason and apparently didn't talk to her seems pretty far-fetched to me."  
"I agree. And Matthew was wearing any jewelery and he didn't have any on him. Someone must've stole it, or there's more to Sydney than meets the eye. I'll look into this, but I gotta get some answers first from Jesse and Ciana."

"Okay." Cole said sitting down, taking out his booklet. "Jesse, I have a couple of questions."  
"Y-yes, detective." Jesse replied.  
"What was your relationship with Matthew?"  
"He was a good friend of all three of us. Mainly my brother's. They were friends since grade school." Jesse started to cry.  
"I'm- I'm sorry... but we need more information, so we're not done here just yet."  
"I know..."  
"Does the name Reece Brabant mean anything to you?"  
"I've heard of the name before, but only on a phone call my brother made. It's none of my business."  
"I'm not sure if the consists of everyone, but, because of your... maturity... back there, I know what kind of person you are. Whenever somebody wants to know something, they dig as deep as they can to find what the fuck is going on. You are going to tell me what you heard."  
Jesse immediatly sank. "You got me, detective. I traced his call and heard that Reece was on some sort of hitlist of my brother's. I think it was because he was trying to find Matthew; trying to hurt him."  
"Do you own a .38 pistol?"  
"Yes, but I sold it about 3 months ago."  
"Bullshit, Jesse! Your gun was at the crime scene where Matthew died at! Right now, you're one of our prime suspects!"  
"It was fucking stolen!" Cole and Jesse stood up at the same time.  
"You never said that."  
Jesse pointed the gun at Cole. "I think you need to leave, detective."  
"Kelso."  
"Right." Kelso charged towards Jesse, but he pointed the gun and shot his shoulder. Ciana swept her feet, tripping Jesse. Cole ran up and cuffed him.  
"What the fuck!" Jesse yelled.  
"You're under arrest for assault of an officer. If we find who killed Matthew, your sentence will be shortened. Unless it was you, of course."  
"Why the fuck would I do that?!"  
"We have plenty of reasons why you may have killed him."

**1419 Westwood Boulevard  
12:09 P.M.**

The ambulence and more of the police force arrived to arrest Jesse and aide Jack. Jack unfortunatly was taken to emergency and won't be working with Cole for awhile. Cole went to Ciana, who did'nt seem upset at all. "I have some questions for you too, Ciana."  
"Try me, detective." she replied, running her finger down his chest.  
"Stop. What the hell? You're boyfriend was arrested, so now you're going for another man? I'll have you know I'm in a relationship. Either you're desperate, you never liked Jesse, or you're just a whore."  
Ciana took her hand down, ready to answer some questions.  
"Who are you? You're obviously not a Neider."  
"Well, detective, me and Jesse are... were, uhh..., friends, you could say."  
"Do you think I'm stupid? Tell me the truth or we can go the hard way."  
"And what exactly is "the hard way"?"  
"Follow me." Ciana grew a tiny grin and followed Cole to the porch. Cole handcuffed Ciana to one of the fence supports. "You will tell me. How do you know the Nieders?"  
Ciana rolled her eyes. "I'm a prostitute."  
Cole shook his head, moving onto the next question. "Do you know Sydney Bainbridge?"  
"Yes detec- I mean, Cole." Cole scowled at her.  
"Then you obviously know what that empty jewelery box is from Justin's room."  
"Empty jewelery box? Are you sure it wasn't for a ring?"  
"We know well enough it wasn't a fucking ring! But what we do know is that you know what that box is fucking for!"  
"Matthew bought a necklace for Sydney. They've been dating again recently, and he wanted to get her something special. Justin let him borrow money, but he never got enough to pay him back."  
_Maybe there is more to Sydney. _Cole thought. "Okay. And one more thing. Do you know Reece?"  
"No, sir." Cole inspected her face, and for once, she was telling the truth. He got the cuffs off and let her go. "Thank you, detective." She put hand gently on Cole pubic area, feeling it getting a bit hard. Cole smacked her hand away and went to the car.

**ON THE WAY**

"I should probably head to Reece's. After I'm done there, I'll call dispatch and find the address for Sydney." Cole said. He turned up the radio and took off.

**BRABANT RESIDENCE**

**1375 Bronson Avenue, North  
12:34 P.M.**

Cole walked up and knocked on the front door. There was no answer, so he kicked the door open, revealing a man, possibly Reece, climbing out the window. Cole charged towards him. It didn't take long for him to catch up to the man. He tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. "Fuck you want, copper?"  
"You're going to answer some questions for me. This is reguarding the murder of Matthew Walter."  
"Who?"  
"You're not already going to start this bullshit, are you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you know Justin Nieder?"  
"Yes."  
"His brother?"  
"Jesse?"  
"Yes. He told us that you were on Justin's hitlist, and we know why."  
"Hitlist? Wow, thanks for the warning, detective."  
"Quit the bullshit sarcasm. It's because Matt and Justin are best friends. You know Matt. He went to you're high school. Do you know Sydney Bainbridge?"  
"Oh, that bitch? Yeah, yeah. What does she have to do with this?"  
"Matthew and her dated in high school. You were jealous. And now they're dating again. You're still jealous. Are you not?"  
"Nooo..."  
"Tell me, do you have a criminal record, Reece?"  
"How the fuck do you know my name." Cole just gave him a blank stare. Reece sighed. "Well, if you're this far, why bother anymore? Yes... for attempted murder, and it about to update to murder. Detective, I killed Matthew Walter."  
"Now was it really that hard?"  
Reece put out his arms and Cole cuffed him.

**LATER**

**Central Police Station  
1:24 P.M.**

"Ahh, Cole! Another man, brought to justice! And a confession!" Donnelly said. Cole smiled, but then frowned again.  
"I need to go to the hospital." Cole muttered.  
"What for?"  
"My partner was shot..." Cole said, walking out.


	3. Case File 28: Came and Went

**Case File #28: Came and Went**

**The Good Samaritan Hospital  
9:06 A.M.**

"So he just came out and told you?"  
"Yeah, I don't get it either. There has to be more to this case. But for now, I'm sure the cheif has another case for me to do." Cole and Jack, who was still incapacitated, were in conversation.  
"Sorry I can't go with you, Cole, I'm just feeling... horrible. The doc said I'm out in about a week or two. They have a lot of _morphine_."  
"Morphine?!"  
"Yeah... I have information about the morphine... find Courtney. He brought it all."  
"He must've sold it to JJ."  
"What?"  
"Nothing... thanks Kelso... I think you helped me out a lot. Is he still producing it?"  
"Probably."  
"I need to take him out. I think this is the beginning of our newfound friendship." Kelso smiled as Cole walked off.

**LATER**

**Central Police Station  
9:14 A.M.**

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Donnelly. I- it's,"  
"I know. Don't worry about it. We're not sure if we can count this as a murder case, but a little girl, Kayla Torres, was kidnapped 2 days ago and nobody has found her yet."  
"Didn't anybody put up posters?"  
"Yes, but nobody found her, even though an award was offered."  
"Do you think anyone even bothered to find her?"  
"Not everyone's a criminal, Cole."  
"Where is it?"  
"The address is 133 North Vermont Avenue. She lives in this building, apartment number 4, but the crime scene is outside of the building."  
"The same building as Tomoka Okmoto."  
"Who?"  
"One of my suspects for a previous case. Nothing important."  
"Alright, get going Cole. The fate of Kayla depends on it."

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

**133 North Vermont Avenue  
9:42 A.M.**

"What've we got?" Cole asked Malcolm.  
"Well a serious lack of clues, here and inside. Pretty much nothing but posters."  
"I'll take a look around. Where are the parents?"  
"In their apartment, trying to find anything helpful to the case." Cole's face lightened up a bit. He had an idea.  
"Thanks, Carruthers." Cole said, walking into the building. "Apartment 4? Okay." Cole went up the stairs to apartment 4. He knocked on the door. It opened to a crying woman. "LAPD, ma'am. We're looking for your daughter. May I have a look around?"  
"Yes, officer, I guess."  
"Afterwards, I have a couple questions." The woman nodded as Cole walked in.  
"Actually, I do have a question. How old is your daughter?"  
"She's 8. Why?"  
"Did you and your husband go out at all recently? And if so, does she have a babysitter?"  
"Yes and yes. Her name is Sian Moore."  
"May I have the sitter's number?"  
"83523."  
"Thank you. I'm going to have to ask you to find you're husband and sit on the couch for questioning."  
The woman sniffed and said, "Okay."

Cole walked over to the phone and dialed the number.  
"Hello?" the woman on the other line answered.  
"LAPD, is this Sian Moore?"  
"Umm... yes... what is this about?"  
"I'm here at the Torres residence. I understand you babysit their daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"She hasn't used the phone at all, has she?"  
"No. I always make her dinner, but she always sleeps right after that. I don't know why; it's so early, probably at about 7 or 7:30."  
"Thank you. That's all."  
"Yes, officer."  
Cole hung up and thought for a bit. _Well, not when she's under Sian's watch. Maybe... _Cole's eyes lightened up. _MAYBE she woke up in the middle of the night, or while her parents were sleeping. She might've used the phone then. If I can track her calls, I can find this person.  
_"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Torres, if can look around and come-"  
"Whatever helps you with finding our daughter, we don't care. Just please, detective, please." the father said, starting to cry.  
"Where is her room?"  
"Over there." he said, pointing.  
"Thank you, sir."

Cole looked around. "Maybe I'll start at the phone." Cole walked over to the phone. He put in what seemed to be codes, which brought up a recorded message.  
"Numbers dialed: 63872, 9302, 532, 38201, 43252, 9302, 4252, 6325, 9302, 9302, 9302, 9302, 84092. End."  
"Seems to be a repitition of 9302. Dispatch can run this through." Cole dialed another number. "Operator, give me dispatch."  
"Patching you through now."  
"Phelps, 1-2-4-7."  
"Hello, detective."  
"Hi. I need an identity and an address for the phone number 9302."  
"One moment please. Jarod Furrilo. 1348 Alpine Street."  
"Thank you." Cole said, then hung up. "Now I guess I should check her room." Cole walked to Kayla's room. His first target was her bed. Not even thinking twice, he looked under the mattress. Under it was the thing that he knew that Jarod was the primary target, the slip of paper reading "9302". That was all he need. Now it was time for his questioning. Cole walked out of the room and to Mr. and Mrs. Torres.

"I have a couple questions I've been needing to ask you two." he said.  
Mr. Torres, sniffling, said "Yes, sir."  
"Does your daughter look tired in the mornings?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Do you notice anything else strange on those days?"  
There was a little pause, perhaps Torres was thinking. "The phone rings a lot those days."  
Cole widended his eyes. "Go on."  
"We pick it up, it's just someone breathing, and they hang up."  
Cole looked down, nodded, and wrote a little note, proceeding to the next question. "Are you an... active family?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know, like walks. Do you walk to stores to grocery shops?"  
"Sometimes, to save money. Once a week, we go to the park with our daughter..." he started to cry again. "We didn't go this week..."  
"It's okay, Torres. Do you let her go out on her own?"  
"She has friends, and sometimes they're there."  
"Who was the last child she was with?"  
"Her name is Chelsey Snyder. Do you need an address?"  
"Yes, that would be helpful." Mrs. Torres walked away to write it down as Cole continued. "On that day did anything... big happen?"  
"She almost got hit by a car."  
"What?! What happened?!"  
"I was talking with my wife, and I looked over my shoulder to check on Kayla. I saw her on the curb, bending over as a car came, going slightly fast, fast enough to kill on contact. I ran to her and pulled her away from the street."  
"I think I'm finished here."  
"Thank you, detective. I don't think I can stand any more of this." Cole nodded as Mrs. Torres came back with a small leaflet with Kayla's friend's address on it.  
"Please find her, detective."  
"I promise I will find her."  
"Alive?"  
Cole stared stright into her eyes. "Yes. I promise. Nothing will get through me with a case like this." he said, concluding everything and walking out.

"So what'dya got, Phelps?" Malcolm said.  
"We most likely have a pedophile here." he replied.  
"Oh, not good."  
"So what about you? What do you have?"  
"Well, this probably doesn't pertain to the case, but we have a fairly small shoe and a small, barely noticeable bloodstain." Cole nodded in understanding.  
"Alright. Let me know if you find anything else."  
"Sure." Cole nodded again and walked over to his car.

**FURRILO RESIDENCE**

**1348 Alpine Street  
11:05 A.M.**

Cole got out of the car, practically slamming the door. This bastard's going down. Cole walked over to the door and knocked. A man answered.  
"LAPD, sir." Cole said, holding up his badge. The man tried to run, but Cole grabbed his arm extremely fast, like nothing happened, threw him on the ground, and pointed his gun at him. "You're going to fucking talk."  
"What do you want?!"  
"We'll start with your name."  
"Jarod."  
"Good, where's the girl?!"  
"What?"  
"Do I need to fucking spell it out?!"  
"What the FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!"  
"You'll find out soon enough. Wait here, or you're in tons of trouble." the man nodded as Cole walked away. _Like you are already, _he thought. He walked to the phone. "Operator, give me dispatch."  
"Putting you through now."  
"Phelps, 1-2-4-7."  
"How can I help, detective?"  
"I need to know if Jarod Furrilo has a criminal record."  
"One moment... Jarod Furrilo is a convicted child molester."  
"Great... any messages for me?"  
"One message from the coroner. He said he didn't find anything, but he's still there looking."  
"Good. Tell him to ask the child's parents what shoe size their daughter wears, and see if it's a match to the one he found outside of the building."  
"Will do, detective."  
"Thank you." he said, concluding the conversation and looking around. He saw something on Jarod's refrigerator. It looked like a restaurant menu with a schedule on it. The address was 819 North Broadway. He flpped it to the other side and saw some money and a note made out to an Alberto Casillo taped the back. He took them and counted the money. $100. He stuffed the note and the money in his pocket and went back to Jarod.

"I have some questions that I want answered IMMEDIATELY!"  
"Try me."  
"Kayla Torres was kidnapped by you."  
"What? Who the hell is that?!"  
"Don't fuck with me. We have well enough evidence to prove you guilty. But you may be innocent. Who is Alberto Castillo?"  
"Who?"  
"Stop bullshitting me! You know who and why this man is in this with you!"  
"In what?!"  
"You're not playing you're cards right, Furrilo. You made out $100 to that man. Where'd you get that kind of money?"  
"I, uh... work hard at what I do." Cole lifted his brow in disappoint.  
"There's something you're not telling me. I know about your criminal record. You know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"That you kidnap children and ransom them." Jarod layed his head low. "I'm right aren't I?!" he nodded. "I'm going to have to arrest you. In a couple of hours, you will be held for more questioning."  
"What are you going to do until then?"  
"I'm going to have a little chat with Alberto." Cole concluded, cuffing Furrilo.

**YANG CHOW**

**819 North Broadway  
11:48 A.M.**

Cole got out of the car. He walked up to the restaurant and opened the door. There was a man at the front desk.  
"Hello, sir. How may I assist you?" he asked.  
"What is the name of the manager?"  
"I am the manager. What's this about? Was your rice undercooked?"  
"That didn't answer my question."  
"I'm Alberto Castillo."  
"That's all I needed to hear." Cole said proceeding to hold up his badge. "LAPD. We're investigating the kidnap and possibly rape of Kayla Torres." He saw Alberto's eyes open wide, so before he could run, Cole handcuffed him to one of the tables, which was bolted to the ground. "I'm gonna take a look around." Cole walked away as Alberto started to struggle.

Cole went to the storage room because he heard rustling. He kicked open the door and saw a little girl knelt on the ground with her hands and feet tied up. She was blindfolded and crying, and there was a cloth around her mouth to keep her from screaming. She looked up, as if she was expecting something. Cole untied her, took out the cloth, and took off the blindfold.  
"Wh- who are you?!" she asked, frightened.  
"It's okay, Kayla. I'm a policeman, and I'm going to get you out of here." Kayla started to cry, and she hugged Cole. "I'm going to make a call to the police department and let them know we're here. Do you think you can hang tight for a little bit.?"  
"Y- yes sir. Thank you." Cole nodded and walked back over to Alberto. Seeing Kayla was the only evidence Cole needed.

"Okay, Alberto. You're going to talk."  
"What do you want, copper?"  
"Do you know Jarod Furrilo?"  
"No."  
"Interesting. He said the same thing about you."  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"You did'nt get your monthly pay. Your $100. He was making $100 out to you every month to do something."  
"Okay, so you know Jarod and the money. So what."  
"Well, I know what the money is _for."  
_"It's just a friendly loan."  
"Bullshit, Alberto! I saw her! I saw Kayla!"  
"Fuck..."  
"You are under arrest for kidnapping and being an accomplice of child molestation." Cole walked to the phone and called for someone to take Alberto and Kayla to the police station. After backup came, Cole went to the car and left for Central.

**LATER**

**Central Police Station  
12:06 P.M.**

Cole exaunted the car and entered. He went to Malcolm to see where Kayla, Jarod, and Alberto were.  
"Jarod is in room one, Alberto is in room two, and we have Kayla here, somewhere. She's probably bothering some of the officers."  
Cole smiled and replied. "Make a call to the Torres' and let them know their daughter is safe."  
"Will do."  
"Also, when I'm done with these assholes, I want to put them on a lineup. I want Kayla to point out which of the two raped her."  
"Alright." Cole went to interview room 1.

"Alright Jarod. We want to know something."  
"What? What do you want?"  
"We know the full story. Kayla was playing around and found a slip of paper with your phone number on it. What was the number for?"  
"I wrote it out for someone."  
"Who?"  
"Someone named Sydney Bainbridge. I started seeing people, and that's who came across. Why?"  
"Wait this doesn't add up. If you already had a girlfriend, then why are you going out raping little kids?"  
"Well... Sydney and I had intercourse, and I guess I needed more."  
"You're a sick fuck, Furrilo." Cole walked out on his way to interview room 2, to Alberto.

"So, Alberto, we have a couple questions. Do you know Sydney Bainbridge?"  
"I don't know everyone. I only know Jarod because of what had happened. I'm a restaurant owner!" Cole nodded. If this guy was hiding something, he was pretty good at it.  
"Okay, Alberto. Somebody in a couple minutes is going to lead you over to a prison lineup."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see soon." Cole walked over to Kayla.

"I'm sorry to bring this up again, but follow me."  
"Okay." Kayla walked with Cole to the other room. As soon as Kayla saw the men, she hid behind Cole.  
"Okay, Kayla. We know you have been touched innapropriately. Our question is, which of the two did it." There was a long silence before she spit it out.  
"They both did."  
"You fucking bastard!" Jarod yell when he heard that. He was about to strangle Alberto when two officers took them to their cells.  
"Thank you, Kayla."  
"Thank you, Cole."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I heard you talking." After that, Malcolm came in.  
"Okay, Kayla. It's your time to go. Your parents are here." Kayla's eyes widened as she saw her parents enter the room. She ran over to them, hugged them, and started crying.  
"Thank you, mister..." Mrs. Torres said.  
"Phelps. Cole Phelps." The whole Torres family smiled and exited the building. A tear came out of Cole's eye.  
"Are you crying, Phelps?"  
"No, no. Just reminds me of my family."  
"You have a family?"  
"I had one."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We'll talk later. I'm going to go check on Jack."  
"Okay, Phelps. Great job today."  
"Thanks." Cole said, exiting the station and going to the car.


End file.
